kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Hand (Faction)
Background information comes from the wiki page here: https://cnc.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Hand “When we are crushing the black hearts of our enemies, we will find our hands blackened. We cannot cultivate our garden without digging the dirt.” -Kane The Black Hand is an organization within the Brotherhood of Nod formed with the blessing of Kane. It was originally founded as a covert unit that enforced the teachings of the Brotherhood's charismatic leader and was responsible for the Brotherhood's wet work. The cult has since grown to become a powerful and influential religious group that, until recently, had operated mostly in secret. Though Kane has remarked that the Black Hand existed since "time immemorial" and had been among the first to follow him, the organization was only confirmed to exist in the First Tiberium War, however, many of Nod's senior members make reference to "The most loyal of Kane's followers" having existed for millennia. Background Formation During the First Tiberium War, the Black Hand was founded as the personal guard of Kane by General Raveshaw. Built from the ground up as the most elite combat force in the Brotherhood, absolutely loyal to Kane, it soon became more than just a guard - they were deployed as special forces whenever the situation called for it. The organization also served as a type of religious police within the Brotherhood, as the Black Hand were considered part-elite force and part-priesthood. Despite the rigid lifestyle and harsh discipline, many Nod soldiers wanted to join the organization as it was viewed as a form of prestige. Its members were handpicked by General Gideon Raveshaw. Before being accepted into its ranks, initiates were indoctrinated thoroughly with Nod's pseudo-religious teachings, and those that succeeded, became zealots placing unfaltering faith in Nod and Kane. Once the process was completed, the Black Hand initiates were further trained in the arts of war and once they became fully-fledged members, they were granted access to the best equipment and body armor available, with the most notable being the Ezekiel's Cape stealth suit and experimental portable Obelisk of Light modules, codenamed Firefly and Tarantula respectively. While many brothers are eager to join, the final decision is left to the current Black Hand commander. When accepted, the members undergo extreme indoctrination, resulting in nothing less than a lethal zealot, utterly devoted to the Brotherhood. First Tiberium War The Global Defense Initiative was at first oblivious to the unit's existence. However, disquieting rumors begin to rise when intercepted communications indicated that Far East Nod formations were communicating with an unknown Nod unit - the Black Hand. While most of the messages were still encrypted, GDI cryptologists managed to decipher enough to understand that operation "Silver Saber" was a success (possibly referring to the plan to capture GDI's top Tiberium specialists) and that the noose is tightening in Eastern Europe as planned. General Adam Locke dispatched Nick Parker to track the scientists. The commando encountered and killed many of the Black Hand and eventually killed Gideon Raveshaw, the first commander of the formation. Prior to the last battle of the war, General Mark Sheppard debriefed the then commander James Solomon on Kane's main Temple of Nod, protected by Kane's "own crack militia". While there is no direct evidence, the "militia" protecting Kane is likely to the Black Hand. Second Tiberium War It is unknown who became the commander of the Black Hand following the death of General Raveshaw at the hands of captain Nick Parker, but it is known that at the time of the Second Tiberium War, the unit was commanded by Commander Anton Slavik. Slavik commanded a substantial force of these men, which allowed them to become a significant player in the struggle for power prior to the Second Tiberium War and allowed the rebirth of the Brotherhood, stronger and more resilient than before. Members of the Black Hand served as officers, advisors and commanders and following the destruction of Kane's Pyramid at the last moment by Commander Michael McNeil and the rebellion of CABAL were called upon to fight for Nod in the field, as their Elite Cadre status made them formidable soldiers. By this time, the Black Hand had expanded its jurisdiction to become the wardens of the Brotherhood's religion. Along with spreading the prophesies of Kane, they were also preserved the spiritual discipline of Nod, even by the use of force. Aftermath Following the Firestorm Crisis, internal strife began to rise, even within the Black Hand, as Slavik's prominence as a general drew unwanted attention to his status as a Black Hand prelate, as well as the organization itself. Many began to believe that Slavik was a traitor to the cult. Tension grew between the Slavik loyalists and anti-Slavik groups, led by Brother Marcion. Following the assassination of Slavik by Marcion, the Black Hand separated from the Brotherhood and became a splinter faction. The bulk of the cult's followers went into exile in Australia. Soon afterward, Nod shattered into various subfactions. It is at this period that Marcion began radical changes to the Black Hand, trying to reflect himself as a "pure" religious figure. The Black Hand became a fanatical religious cult with a lot of military potential, both far and close to the original covert unit. Where Kane was maintaining a myth, Marcion was creating a well organized, devoted religion. Despite his claims that Kane was a pretender, Marcion was brought back into the fold by Kane. With Marcion's change of heart, the Black Hand rejoined the Brotherhood. Third Tiberium War After the internal conflicts were rectified, the Black Hand formed the core of the Brotherhood revival efforts, gathering support for them in the Yellow zones and procuring supplies and technology. They played a crucial role and soon their ranks expanded, to the point of them becoming elite infantry formations of the Brotherhood. Black Hand infantry operate as shock troops, while supported by the numerous militants. Currently, the Black Hand (Infantry) wear full-powered armor, fireproof cloaks masking their thermal signatures, and helmets with three horizontal visors. This equipment allows them to use their advanced flamethrowers effectively without harming their health as well as effectively clear out garrisoned buildings and decimate infantry. The Black Hand Chameleons were retired from service, the task of infiltration and sabotage granted to the elite Shadow Teams, who operated independently of the Black Hand. They also refuse to use stealth units as the Black Hand wishes to leave behind a visible example to any surviving witnesses to those who oppose Nod. Gameplay (Kane’s Wrath only) “''Since time immemoriable, the Black Hand have walked willingly in my shadow. The first to see the truth of my prophecy, the first to take up arms in its defense. If you want to understand the true nature of Nod, you must first master their ancient ways. Glean the source of their unblinking devotion, and then twist it to your will.”'' - Kane’s introduction to the Black Hand, Kane’s Challenge The Black Hand’s military doctrine forbids the use of aircraft. They also refuse to use stealth generators, as such technology is against their code. This is why their Harvesters and Specter Artillery cannot cloak, making them more vulnerable. In place of Stealth Tanks, they use Mantis mobile SAM turrets. However, in return, the Black Hand’s power on the ground is hard to match with any other Nod faction. Even their Confessors, with the Charged Particle Beam upgrade, will win a one-on-one with any other basic infantry, even GDI‘s riflemen. They also emphasize on flame weapons, as their Purifying Flame upgrade can melt through infantry and buildings alike, so it is not uncommon to see infantry, Flame Tanks, and Purifiers making the bulk of a Black Hand commander’s army. Arsenal First Tiberium War Infantry * Black Hand Sniper * Black Hand heavy weapons soldier * Black Hand Chameleon * Chemical warrior CNCR Black Hand Sniper Render.png|Sniper Black Hand Laser TW1.jpg|Heavy Weapons Soldier Black Hand Stealth TW1.jpg|Chameleon Chemwarrior.jpg|Chemical Warrior Second Tiberium War Infantry * Elite Cadre FS Elite Cadre Icons.gif|Elite Cadre [[Second Nod Reunification War|'Second Nod Reunification War']] Marcion's Black Hand Infantry * Confessor Cabal * Militant Rocket Squad * Saboteur * Fanatic * Black Hand CNCKW Confessor 2 Cameo.png|Confessor CNCTW Militant Rocket Squad Cameo.png|Militant Rocket Squad CNCTW Saboteur Cameo.png|Saboteur CNCTW Fanatics Cameo.png|Fanatic CNCTW Black Hand Cameo.png|Black Hand Vehicles * Mobile construction vehicle * Harvester * Attack bike * Raider buggy * Scorpion Tank * Reckoner * Flame Tank * Mantis * Purifier * Marcion's Transport CNCTW Nod MCV Cameo.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle CNCTW Nod Harvester Cameo.png|Harvester CNCTW Attack Bike Cameo.png|Attack Bike CNCTW Raider Buggy Cameo.png|Raider Buggy CNCTW Scorpion Tank Cameo.png|Scorpion Tank CNCKW Reckoner Cameo.png|Reckoner CNCTW Flame Tank Cameo.png|Flame Tank CNCKW Mantis Cameo.png|Mantis CNCKW Purifier Cameo.png|Purifier Marcion's Transport.png|Marcion's Transport Defensive Structures * Shredder turrets * Laser turrets * SAM Turrets * Obelisk of Light * Marcion Statue Primary Structures * Construction Yard * Power Plant * Tiberium Refinery * Hand of Nod * War factory * Marcion's Temple [[Third Tiberium War|'Third Tiberium War']] Infantry * Confessor Cabal * Rocket Militants * Fanatics * Black Hand * Commando * Saboteur CNCKW Confessor 2 Cameo.png|Confessor Cabal CNCTW Militant Rocket Squad Cameo.png|Rocker Militants CNCTW Saboteur Cameo.png|Saboteur CNCTW Fanatics Cameo.png|Fanatics CNCTW Black Hand Cameo.png|Black Hand CNCTW Nod Commando Cameo.png|Commando Vehicles * Attack Bike * Raider Buggy * Scorpion Tank * Flame Tank * Emissary * Reckoner * Purifier * Mantis * Harvester * Black Hand MCV * Specter * Redeemer CNCTW Nod Harvester Cameo.png|Harvester CNCTW Emissary Cameo.png|Emissary CNCTW Attack Bike Cameo.png|Attack Bike CNCTW Raider Buggy Cameo.png|Raider Buggy CNCKW Reckoner Cameo.png|Reckoner CNCTW Scorpion Tank Cameo.png|Scorpion Tank CNCTW Flame Tank Cameo.png|Flame Tank CNCKW Mantis Cameo.png|Mantis CNCKW Specter Cameo.png|Specter CNCTW Nod MCV Cameo.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle CNCKW Purifier Cameo.png|Purifier CNCKW Redeemer Cameo.png|Redeemer Aircraft * Armageddon (Seen during ability use) CNCTW Armageddon Cameo.png|Armageddon Bomber Fourth Tiberium War Infantry * Black Hand CnC4 NodFlameThrower sm.jpg|Black Hand Category:Command & Conquer Category:The Brotherhood of Nod Category:Factions